Stuck in another world
by Double rainbow power123
Summary: The mane six get stuck into Gravity Falls and meet the gang gravity falls. Now they struggle to find away back to ponyville with obstacles at every turn.
1. A new book means new spells

_Today was like no ordinary day,_

_This is the day where me and My friends got sucked into to what they call Gravity Falls._

_It all started this mornin_g...

"I am Glad that you all can make it" I beam happy that my friends are here to support me with a special study.

"Yeah,yeah just hurry up" Growled Rainbow Dash who wasn't that excited to be here.

"Shhh" hushed AppleJack "This is something really special to Twilight so it best if you zip it"

Rainbow Dash rolled Her eyes "Fine"

"Today we are at my house gathered to support me on learning a brand new spell from a brand new book that Princess Celestia gave me" I carefully lifted the book with my magic to show all my friends. Everypony cooed at the new book with it brown lavish color and a gold hand plastered on top of it with the letter 4.

"It is lovely but" Rarity delicately put her white hoof on the old book "It's a bit dusty"

"I know, that's what makes it even more special" Pinkie Pie Gushed eyeing the book.

"We should throw a BIG PARTY to celebrate Tw..." AppleJack shoved her hoof in Pinkie Pie face "First let Twilight do the spell" AppleJack said sternly

Pinkie Pie blushed "Sorry, I'm just SOOO excited and nervous" she squealed.

"Why are you nervous" asked Fluttershy

"What if something bad happens like she explodes or turns evil Or Or..."

"PINKIE PIE" hissed Rarity "Your going to make Twilight nervous" Once again Pinkie Pie gave me another apologetic look."Please go on" Rarity said while glaring at the pink pony.

I took a deep breath "Here goes nothing" I carefully open the book (with my magic) and slowly turn to the first page and read the scribbled letters.

"Triangila Trianzam Trimethian" I whispered concentrating hard.

My horn glowing

My eyes glowing

I got this

That when everything goes black.


	2. welcome to gravity falls

I groggily open my eyes.

_Where are we?_

I glanced around my surroundings; we seem to be in some kind of forest, the curved tree branches looked like skinny bony fingers pointing at us.

_Weird_

"AHHHHH"

I whirled around to reveal Rarity screaming at the top of her lungs. Her eyes bulging with fear. I examine her, then it hit me like a bullet. She was Human.

_Nonononononono this is NOT good._

Last time I was human I had to go to some weird dimension on a quest to get my crown back. I hoped that would be my last trip to another dimension, turns out I was soo wrong. Before I could wrap my head around all this my other friends start freaking out to.

"What are we?!"

"My WINGS!"

"Ahhh I'm an alien!"

"I can't fly!"

"What happen to my HOOVES?!"

"EVREYPONY CALM DOWN" I screamed, they all turn to look at me.

"What happen to my wings" panicked Rainbow Dash. I was surprised, I'd never seen her like this so, so… scared.

"We are humans" I told them hoping not to freak them out.

"Hu-what?" Asked a confused AppleJack.

"When I traveled into the mirror portal I turn into a human and discovered more about this species,sadly in there world we can't fly or use magic"

Rainbow dash stared at me her mouth hanging wide open, she just sat there paralyzed. Rarity was just the same.

"Is that why we look like aliens". Pinky Pie laid back first on the dirt making dirt angels.

"Er uh I guess". I examined my friends closely. They each looked incredibly different but I could see some similarities between them now and them a couple of minutes ago.

AppleJack bright blonde hair was curved to the side in a long ponytail. Her bang covered her tanned freckled skin. She gently tucked her bang behind her ear. Applejack was muscularly built just like she was when she was a pony. Although her outfit was different than the one she had in the alternate universe. Her top was a plaid orange shirt, the shirt was tied all the way to her belly button which would have shown if she wasn't wearing a white tank top underneath. The southerner's bottoms where short jean shorts. Applejack started at her feet. Brown Boots.

_not bad,_ AppleJack thought.

Rainbow Dash'es hair was just the same, a colorful rainbow in a emo Hairstyle. She had vibrant violet eyes gazed across her surroundings. Dash was wearing a light blue sweatshirt with the picture of her cutie mark on her top. Her bottoms where long light blue yoga pants with blue and white sneakers. Rainbow dash wasn't doing as well as Applejack. She pulled her knees to her chest.

"My wings are gone" she kept muttering rocking back and forth.

Pinkie Pie's pink hair look pinkier than ever, she had the same thick long curly locks of pinkness for her hair. Pinkie's shirt was pink with 3 balloons right in the middle. Her bottoms was a pink short skirt with long yellow and blue stripe tights and pink converse.

Fluttershy's hair changed the most. Instead of light pink her hair was lemony yellow with bright pink highlights. Her straight thin hair covered her face. Fluttershy's outfit was a yellow cashmere sweater, a brown skirt with pink slip on shoes.

Rarity's hair was the exact same shape as it was when she was a pony with her soft wavy hair, except it was raven black,not violet. Rarity was obliviously the most stylish with her gleaming white jacket and baby blue tube top,purple pencil skirt and white high heels.

I stared at my own reflection in a dirty puddle. My hair was just the same as well as my outfit. Just like the one in the alternate universe except my skirt was shorter and I had tights.

_this is just great._

"Twi where the hay are we?" AppleJack said, studying every little detail in the scenery. The forest looked dark and dangerous.

_We need to get out of hear. _AppleJack thought_._

I picked up the book. Unfortunately the book landed in a mud pile so it was all slimy and dirty.

I open the book and read the first page. "We seem to be in a place called Gravity Falls"

"Uh Twilight, dear did you mess up the spell or something" Rarity grumbled in the most lady like way' but it was obvious she was furious. She was sitting on her butt with her arms cross as she angrily shot daggers at no one in particular.

"Well uh I just read the first spell I could find" I could feel my cheeks growing hot. How stupid of me to not pay attention to what the spell was going to do. Everybody's eyes were on me. I gulped._Great now there all thinking_ _about how badly I messed up_.

Surprisingly Fluttershy came to my rescue and changed the subject. "Maybe we should go look for someone for help"

"Sounds Like a good Idea", I tried to sound as hopeful as I could, no matter how much I wanted to dig up a hole, crawl in it and die.

_What would happen if Celestia took my powers away just cause I failed some stupid spell?! _I cringe.

I steadily get up and start walking, trying to find a map in the book.

_dang this is so hard without magic._

"Uhh Twilight" Rainbow Dash said sharply.

I whirled around.

"A little help" She pointed at her legs. I could see everyone else struggling to get up.

I sighed. I wish Spike was here but he was helping the cutie mark crusaders out with a project.

It took 2 hours for me to tell them all they need to know about humans and how to work their new body.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN CHANGING ARE NAMES" Rainbow dash demanded.

"Well after I traveled to the other dimension I started researching about humans. It turns out this dimension is different than the other dimension so we need to change our names since there names are not like Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie.

"I like my name" stated Pinkie Pie "and I don't wanna change it "Well to bad" I said sternly.

It surprisingly took only 44 minutes to change their names.

Fluttershy- Faith

Rainbow dash- Rainy

Applejack-Jacky

Rarity- Rachelle

Pinkie Pie- Penny

Twilight- Star

"Now common we wasted enough time, I don't want any of my family to worry about me" Protested AppleJack.

"Sweetie Bell" Rarity whimpered. Fluttershy gently patted her shoulder.

The whole trip felt like hours and with every step I took I might have exploded out of Frustration. Plus nobody was helpful at all, especial Rarity and Fluttershy. Rarity was whining the whole way and Fluttershy jumped at every noise.

All my thoughts vanished when Dash roughly poked me in the ribs.

"What?" I hissed.

"Look" Dash pointed to what I think a cottage looked like in their world. People who looked like us came in and out.

I smiled "Girls I know where were staying tonight."


End file.
